Puff puff pass
by S.Ruru
Summary: Recently, Buttercup has been coming home late and reeking of Axe. Warning :Language, drug use! REVIEW! COMPLETE! Rated T!


**A/N: So yeah the usual, n' junk. WARNING foul language, drug use n'crap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls or Mic the Microphone's boner.**

* * *

A green streak stretched over the dark horizon, heading in the direction of the town dump. A figure dropped to the ground and headed for a rundown old shack, and knocked rather loudly on the front door.

A green skinned man opened the door; his black hair came down to his shoulders and there was a hint of a mustache on his lips. He glared behind his sunglasses and sneered "Buttacup, whaddya doin' knockin' on da door like you's the police?"

Buttercup smirked and muscled her way in, "I am the police, remember?" There was little space in the one room shack ; she was the last to arrive, the rest gangrene gang were huddled in a corner on the far right playing cards, Butch was busying himself rolling up a fat blunt while Kaoru conversed with Brute. Butch looked up at the new arrival and snorted, "How could we forget? I mean it had to be someone and her sisters who beat the crap outta me this morning."

"Whatever, I ain't got all night." Butter cup snatched up the blunt and lit it "Blossom has been riding my ass about coming home late." She took a long, slow hit and let the smoke linger in her mouth for a while, tickling her throat and blew it out through her nostrils; she took another hit, just as long as the last and when she went to take a third the blunt was ripped from her hands by an impatient Brute, "Puff, puff pass asshole."

They went a couple of rounds until the blunt dwindled down into a roach; everyone was baked and was telling their own stories. "And then, Miyako's grandma's teeth ended up on her head!" The group burst out laughing at Kaoru's story; the thirteen year old was nearly on the floor. Ace was trying to get the last of the roach "Did you really bust in on her grandma takin' a shit?" The spikey haired tomboy shrugged. "And she wasn't bothered by it? What the hell?"

In another corner, Buttercup and Butch were telling their own story to Brute, who looked them over with tearing eyes, "Seriously? Was the provided entertainment not enough?" Buttercup nodded vigorously "We had to get high; it would've been super boring otherwise." Butch and buttercup were recalling their experience at _Haunted Acres_ a place that was more family friendly then it let on.

**Flashback**

Buttercup and Butch stood in the long line waiting for the haunted mansion attraction; they had left to smoke a joint in the car after the last two attractions, the haunted house and forest were disappointments, deciding to spend the rest of their time there high.

They could barely contain their giggles as they thought of new scarier, and better attractions. Butch hooked his arm around Buttercup, "Y'know I would have a huge corn field, like for real where you could send people in and try to separate them from their little groups like in the movies."

Buttercup nodded and unhooked his arm, "You're always touchy feely when you're high. Anyway we'd have to have them sign those waiver thingamajigs, so it's basically a 'You're fault if you get hurt' type deal." They walked up to the house and gave the lady their tickets. The lady was dressed in a gothic/vampire type of way and her corset pushed on her breasts making them nearly fall out. Butch's eyes bulged and took the flashlight from her hand, shining it on her boobs to get a better look.. The lady scoffed and muttered as we cleared though, "They act like they've never seen boobs before."

**End flashback**

Brute gasped," You didn't." Butch nodded while Buttercup shook her head in feigned disappointment "You bet your ass I did, her tits were SO big." He rubbed his face and shuddered at the memory."Gawd all bunched up like that, I had a daydream that she called me daddy." The green eyed puff raised a brow, "When was this?" He smirked as he answered her, "Like, two days ago."

"Not only did she call me daddy ,but she also said 'I love you'. I was so turned on, it was ridiculous like, you cannot believe the size of my boner when she said that. I mean, I thought that I would've had to replace the roof, this thing just shot from between my legs, hit the roof and I cringed from how painful it felt. I've never had a harder boner in my life."

Buttercup and Brute were looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

**10101010101010**

Buttercup once again came home after spraying herself down with Axe to cover up the smell of pot. Blossom was there waiting for her, as usual scolding her and complaining about her lack of responsibility.

Buttercup just ignored her and crashed in her room, ready to do it again tomorrow night.

**A/N: Ok so I just rushed this one out to get it done. That Scary Acre story happened IRL except it was me n' my sister. LOL I'll never forget that!**

**There is a poll on my profile concerning my fics, PLEASE VOTE!**


End file.
